


Хару-хару

by daejaeshechka



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fantastic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Призвание - Лжец





	Хару-хару

\- Призвание?   
Врать бессмысленно – все равно проверят.  
\- Лжец.   
Молчание. Неловкость.   
Откажут – как пить дать откажут. Кому резон брать на работу аудитора, который родную мать может убедить в том, что он ей дочь?   
\- С вами свяжутся.  
Ну да, конечно.   
Кюхен нервно трясет ботинком и не очень-то вежливо после этих слов отбывает – намеренно забыв попрощаться. 

 

\- Что, опять отказали?   
Телефон звонит очень вовремя, и кюхеновские безрадостные «Да», «понятно», «спасибо» открывают перед Мином истинную глубину его падения – финансового, морального, человеческого.   
\- Нормально все будет, - говорит Кюхен, отключая телефон.   
\- Ну да, конечно, - включается Мин. – А на что теперь жить? Это у тебя пятый раз подряд, про себя вообще молчу.   
Кюхен морщится – достало все-таки.   
Но природа Призвания Мина берет свое – глаза по-щенячьи почти округляются и наполняются безысходной печалью, когда он заводит заново:   
\- Что теперь будем делать, а? Ну что? Я просто больше не представляю. Проклятье какое-то…  
\- Нормально, говорю, все, - уже с заметной ноткой злости бубнит Кюхен.   
\- Ты как будто не понимаешь, - тоже сердится и нервничает Мин. – Я, конечно, понимаю, что в силу моего призвания я преувеличиваю, но ты всегда ведешь себя так, будто тебе наплевать. Наплевать на нас обоих…  
\- Боже праведный, - Кюхен стягивает свои мерзкие ботинки и тянется за чайником – очевидное удобство крохотной кухни в том, что даже вставать не приходится.   
\- А, я понял, дело во мне, - продолжает Мин. – Дело всегда было во мне. Я просто неудачник, я тяну тебя на дно…  
\- М-м-м… - Кюхен приветствует вскипевший чайник мычанием.   
\- И как я мог поверить тебе, когда ты предложил жить вместе? Ах да, ты же лжец…   
Мин закрывает глаза руками и всхлипывает – Кюхен знает, что не ревет (все-таки не девочка), но страдает так, как и сто человек одновременно не могут.   
Призвание – Переживающий.   
\- В прошлый раз, еще в прошлую нашу ссору надо было уйти…  
Встретились в клубе, где собираются такие, как они.   
\- Каждый раз одно и то же, боже, как надоело. Я не хочу жить с лжецом и тебя собой мучить не хочу.   
Встретились – понеслось. Под весенний гормональный взрыв быстро оказались под одним одеялом, а потом еще и на этой мизерной кухне завели себе общий чай.   
\- Мне нужно уйти… Без меня тебе будет спокойнее хотя бы.   
Чай – это еще ничего. Страшнее оказались преданные круглые щенячьи глаза.   
Подлый это ход – заводить себе того, кто ждет, когда никто больше не ждет. Любит или нет – Кюхен понятия не имеет: все-таки, он лжец, и вопрос собственной честности перед Мином уже подарил ему бессонных ночей в тесной кухне.   
\- Саран-хэ… - говорит Кюхен.   
Что-что, а врать он умеет так, что… сам верит.   
\- А он вечно сбегал, знаешь… Был такой, рыжеватый, упертый. А второй злился, видит бог, просто сатанел. И черные тучи наползали с востока, и черный ветер хлестал насквозь через мост, а ему казалось, что прошивал сердце.   
Мин молчит и только хлопает глазами.   
Что же, Кюхен-то знает, что ему это нужно – немного драмы, чтобы быть сильнее.   
\- Так вот, рыжий бежал, как бегут только от себя, и этот черный ветер больно-больно хлестал его в сердце. Он думал, это конец…  
\- А это?   
Мин, почему-то кажется, даже дышит через раз. Видимо, его непридуманный ветер все-таки исхлестал ему уже сегодня бедное сердце.   
\- А это безнадежность, это боль и чернота вдруг ожила… Чужая рука схватила, сжала, крепко. В вое черного ветра разгладила спутавшиеся волосы и зашептала: всегда буду с тобой. Саранхэ. Саранхэ. Саранхэ… Меня ничто не остановит.  
Под поцелуями в уродливую косточку на шее Мин весь сжимается, секунд с пару думает – потом наваждение проходит.   
\- Ты лжец… - тихо говорит он.   
Но, вроде, не очень-то и упрекает: черный ветер на мосту и чужая рука, которая «всегда» и «не отпустит» заставили его проникнуться ощущением сверхмогущества.   
Власти над временем, неудачами и тьмой.   
Мина отпустило.   
\- Я лжец, - соглашается Кюхен, оставляя его и возвращаясь к своему чаю. – Против призвания не попрешь. 

 

\- А вот и деньги, - говорит Кюхен, отключая телефон.   
\- Что, опять адвокатом вырядишься? Будешь какого-нибудь урода перед присяжными выгораживать?   
\- Не какого-нибудь, - деланно обижается Кюхен. – Парень раскрасил бармену рожу за то, что ему показалось, что в его стакане льда больше, чем полагается ему по статусу сыночка богача.   
\- Какая мерзость, - говорит Мин.   
Забирает свою книжку, сворачивает плед – уходит на кухню. Стучит чайником.   
Кюхен понимает и что его бесит: беспринципность. Кюхену с высокого небоскреба плевать, кто прав, кто виноват, где заблудилась мораль и что ангелы плачут каждый раз, когда кто-то безбожно врет.   
У его совести приемлемая цена, и он готов предоставить ее в аренду: кому надо, тот знает, где найти Прирожденного Лжеца.   
Это даже стало в некотором роде модно – нанимать Прирожденных в качестве адвокатов: придут, устроят цирк, победят… Как у других особенных, их дару невозможно сопротивляться, сознание Прирожденных слишком сильно – только Лжецом быть стремно.   
Защитником, Целителем, Учителем – Кюхен мог бы собирать славу, как ягоды, и складывать плоды их на банковский счет, но судьба продемонстрировала свою саркастическую сторону, и он почему-то родился лжецом.   
У Мина вон тоже дерьмовое Призвание, но его с работы гонят не на этапе собеседования хотя бы – чуть позже, когда его нервное нытье и депрессивный склад мыслей срывают дизайнерской конторе сроки, палитру цветов и христианскую терпимость заодно.   
Кюхен сворачивает газетку трубочкой, выбрасывает ее – до столика не долетает.   
Но ни подбирать газету, ни мириться с Мином за чайком не идет.   
Надоело. 

 

\- Так что у вас есть сказать в оправдание своего подзащитного?   
Кюхен чешет затылок: что сказать, что сказать.   
Козел он – вот и все. Козлом родился, козлом умрет.   
Впрочем, если Кюхен сделает себе одолжение и начнет рассуждать о морали – козла посадят, а в его карманах вместо денег опять будет свистеть ветер.   
Что-то не клеится у него сегодня с враньем - маленькое волшебство не работает: судья до сарказма зол, присяжные хмуры, как на похоронах.   
Пока Кюхен размышляет, дверь зала суда тихо отворяется и внутрь просачивается некто в капюшоне: руки в карманах, на левую ногу хромает (вчера говорил, что надо обувь новую купить, эта ему трет), только челка белая торчит.   
Кюхен про себя усмехается.   
\- Ну а что тут скажешь, господин судья. Моему подзащитному… - театральная пауза заставляет всех прислушиваться к тишине, пока Кюхен не объявляет громогласно: - ЖАЛ БОТИНОК!   
Тихий смехуечек всколыхивает задние ряды.   
\- Ваша честь, даже самые преданные закону и приличиям из нас теряют христианское терпение, когда такая неприятность, как жмущий ботинок, портит нам день. Только вообразите себе это обувное проклятье…  
Кюхен, как кистями и красками, рисует перед ними что-то вроде французской комедии и своего подзащитного представляет им Пьером Ришаром – добродушным, беззлобным созданием, единственный грех которого в том, что он неудачник, и его правый ботинок подло этим воспользовался.   
Судья смешно двигает ртом, пытаясь спрятать улыбку.   
Мин так же тихо уходит.   
Браво, Кюхен еще раз перед ним доказал, что он Лжец, каких свет не видывал, и что верить ему – большая ошибка. 

 

\- Говорил же, будут деньги, будут новые песни.   
Хрустящая пачка синеньких, вынутая из кюхеновского кармана, сиротливо лежит на столе, недостойная внимания Мина.   
Кюхен вздыхает – хуже, чем обиженный звон чайника из кухни и нытье на тему «Я ведь уйду, я ведь камень у тебя на шее» только это.   
Когда Мин в печали, как в долгах, и даже вранье больше не помогает – он хочет доказательств.   
Доказательств тому, что хоть изредка, хоть редко-редко, все идет как надо, от худшего к лучшему.   
Но где Кюхену их взять, эти доказательства? Они оба по самые уши в дерьме, и Кюхен, не оглашая, правда, своего вывода Мину, дошел до мысли, что это – норма.   
Мин стоит на балконе, смотрит в черное запотевшее стекло, и внутри дьяволы доедают отчаяние.   
Мину жизненно необходимы доказательства – маленькое поощрение за то, что терпел безнадегу так долго… а у Кюхена только злыми-злыми отчаянными барабанами упрямство, ненависть, желание выжить и этого с собой вытащить.   
\- Саран-хэ… - когда больше всего нужно, он говорит на своем, на родном – одно и то же слово. Впрочем, его одно и знает. Впрочем, и звучит оно не как признание, а как посмертный вой «Все равно не сдамся». – Саран, саранхэ…  
Снова те же поцелуи в косточку – Мин тает, дергает головой. За это на себя злится:  
\- Врешь, опять врешь. Я видел сегодня, как ты врешь. Как здорово у тебя получается обманывать.  
\- Саранхэ.   
Мин дошел до стадии гнева мученика.   
\- Почему! Все! Так! Плохо!   
Бьет кулаком ночь за окном.   
\- Саранхэ.   
\- Перестань повторять! Тошнит! От всего и от тебя!  
\- Саранхэ.   
Если довести его до слез, они разбавят смертельную консистенцию его переживаний Особенного. Кюхен знает про него все, и это оказывает ему плохую услугу: такое виртуозное манипулирование ближним ни один бог не позволит назвать любовью.   
Может быть, поэтому Кюхен целует этот злосчастный позвонок и повторяет:   
\- Саран-саран-саранхэ…  
Если может заставить верить себе других, то почему не может заставить себя?   
\- Уйди, пожалуйста, отстань, - Мин отталкивает чужие руки, потому что рыдать перед Кюхеном – последнее дело. Мало того, что он не знал и никогда не узнает, чего стоит его «саранхэ» на самом деле, так еще и очевидно, что его каждый раз жалеют: давно бы стоило плюнуть и бросить, так нет, возится с ним, как с убогим из-за его Предназначения, уговаривает.   
А Мин ждет, когда ему надоест.   
\- Саран…  
\- ХВАТИТ! Ты же уйдешь завтра. Не завтра, так послезавтра…  
Жалость к себе взяла свое – Мин перестал драться. Действительно заплакал.   
\- Никогда не уйду. Никуда не уйду.   
Кюхен обнимает швыркающего носом Мина и бросает думать про то, как вот их теперешнее положение – в слезах и в обнимку перед окном – похоже на ложь, которой он пару дней назад утешал Мина.   
Вранье – все. И абсолютно ничего. Так учила мать философия и пиар менеджмент.   
\- Мы доползем, Тыковка. Мы обязательно позвоним в райские двери.   
Кюхен надеется, что Мин еще не поглупел настолько, что забыл, как он говорит, когда по-настоящему. Что Мин помнит, как он подваливал знакомиться: с глумливой рожей бежал за ним по улице с дырявым кроссовком и умолял золушку примерить, потому что принц, позвольте заметить, ожидает.   
\- А там Пётр, - говорит Кюхен. – Заспанный, в прожженном белом халате на голую волосатую грудь.   
\- Какой Пётр? – истерично после слез хихикает Мин.   
\- Апостол, конечно, - Кюхен пожимает плечами. – Говорит нам, что у них неприемный день, он потерял ключ от рая и вообще там нет больше двуспальных мест. Говорит нам попробовать зайти попозже или когда-нибудь никогда…  
\- Кю, - перебивает Мин, - все ведь будет хорошо?   
Зачем Мин вдруг задал вопрос, на который испокон веков отвечали враньем, Кюхен не знает.   
\- А то как же, - не без сарказма отзывается Кюхен. – Может быть, даже с нами. Может быть, даже в этой жизни.


End file.
